This invention relates generally to devices responsive to the level of a liquid. Particularly, this invention relates to a liquid level indication system having a reed switch actuating assembly wherein a magnet is moveable to effect the opening and closing of the reed switch contact elements. The invention further includes a time delay means to prevent the premature indication of the a low liquid level in a container.
Liquid level indicator devices are known to employ magnetic means in response to a change in liquid level in a tank or reservoir to effect the closing of the reed contact elements of a reed switch. Conventionally, a permanent magnetic is moved in a direct response to a change in liquid level in such a manner that when the magnet rises to drops to a position adjacent to a reed switch, the reed switch contacts close to energize an alarm system to indicate said change in the liquid level.
This invention has a variety of applications for which it could be utilized. For example it could be used to monitor or control the level of liquid in fuel storage tanks utilized by the armed services, vehicle service stations or the agricultural industry. It could be used to monitor or control the level of liquids for chemical storage tanks for industrial users.
This invention could also be used to monitor or control liquid levels for water storage tanks. Many rural families have domestic wells that use holding tanks. These tanks must be pre-pressurized to work properly. Normally the well pump can supply enough water to the holding tank while water is being utilized; however, there are times when it cannot. The liquid level indicator switch assembly could be installed in the holding tank to alarm the user that the liquid level in the tank is getting low or even shut off the drain valve. This is important because it is somewhat costly to have the holding tank repressurized everytime the tank drains.